It is often necessary to dry, cool, or heat various surfaces by exposing them to propelled air. Current approaches for exposing such surfaces to propelled air are inefficient, ineffective, and generally unreliable. It is thus desirable to create a reliable and efficient system that can expose appropriate surfaces to propelled air for suitable periods of time.